Warm You Up
by elric0sis
Summary: When Itachi is cold will Zetsu be able to warm him up? Technically a threesome. ZetXItaXSu Rated M for yaoi!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
>NOTE: Zet is Zetsu's white half, Su is his black half<p>

Itachi stared out the window of the base, wrapping the small shawl around his shoulders tighter. He let out a small breath, shuddering lightly from the cold. Two mixed matched arms wrapped around his lithe frame, pulling the weasel back lightly. Itachi smiled lightly, feeling the strong, muscular chest behind him.

"Hnn~" Zetsu leaned down, kissing his little lover's neck lightly. "Its getting colder."

Itachi smiled and tilted his head lightly, letting him plant kisses overhis pearly white skin. "Ya~ We're going to have to get the fireplace going soon~" He mewled out, Zetsu nibbling on the sensative spot where his neck and shoulders joined.

The plant man smirked and continued, biting and sucking lightly until a small patch of red formed. "Nn~ We can warm you up~" Su said, kissing up his neck. Itachi moaned softly and turned his head lightly, meeting their lips. They smiled and kisses him tenderly at first, then started to heat it up, kissing him deeply. Itachi groaned, feeling small sparks coursing through his body as the innocent kiss exploded into a full blown make out session, turning in his lover's arms and wrapped his arms around the bicolored neck, pulling himself closer.

Tongues tangled around eachother in the two's hot caverns, their lips smashing together as they pressed into eachother. Itachi moaned again, pulling and tugging at the small strands of green hair. Zetsu groaned again, pulling the weasel's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, making his way to their bedroom. He nibbled softly on his tongue, being careful with his razor sharp teeth, laying him down on their bed.

The two separated and panted softly, looking deep in eachother's eyes. Itachi looked up at Zetsu, his small chest rising and falling lightly as a blush creeps up on his cheeks. Zetsu smiled and leaned down, slipped off his shawl and started running his hands up and under the weasel's shirt, slipping the piece of clothing off. The dark haired man giggled lightly, leaning in and captured their lips again, slipping off the shirt covering his sculpted muscles. The plant man chuckled, watching as his small lover traced every line on his chest and abdomen.

Itachi purred and smirked up at him, leaning in and dipped his tongue in their belly button, pulling a moan from the plant man. Zetsu shivered and reached up, his hands glowing blue and touched the base of hisshoulders where his leaves were, removing them from his body and sets them aside, already having a bulge in his pants. The Uchiha chuckled, running his fingers over the bulge, feeling it twitch under his fingers.

"Hn~ Someone's excited~" Itachi purred out, leaning down and looked up at them, keeping his gaze while he worked his tongue into his pants, undoing the button. Zetsu groaned loudly, watching him as his member strained painfully against the cloth. The weasel smirked, licking the small patch of green hair peeking above the pant line, grabbing the small zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, letting the massive member spring free. Zetsu sighed in relief, the apendage standing proudly erect.

"Hn~ Going commando?" Itachi questioned, smiling up at Zetsu. "Sexy~" He said, leaning in and licked at the moist tip. The plant man moaned softly, his member twitching again at his teasing. The weasel chuckled happily, gently holding the tip up and leand down, licking the small space between the member and his balls, earning another hearty moan. He traced the large, pulsing vein up the member with his tongue, reaching the peak and engulfed the head of his member.

Zetsu grunted, reaching over and snapped the crimson hair tie in Itachi's hair, letting his inky black hair spill over his bare skin. Zet weaved his white fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to his crotch as the weasel sucked on their member. Itachi moaned around the massive erection ihis mouth, bobbing his head as he sucked more on it. Zetsu panted softly, stepping shakily out of his pants as Itachi continued, moaning loudly and bucked lightly.

Itachi gagged slightly as Zetsu bucked, receeding slightly then starts to suck again, his saliva running down the bottom of his shaft to his balls. The plant man groaned loudly, tilting his head back.

"A-Ah! I-Itachi~~~~ W-We're, w-we're going to- Ah!" Zet moaned out and bit his lip, releasing his load inside Itachi's mouth. The black haired man jumped slightly at the sudden release, gulping down his load as it heated his throat, pulling off and moaned, a little bit of his seed still on his lower lip.

The plant man panted heavilly, still in bliss from his release and looked down at him, blushing. "Sorry...We came kind of early..." Su said, kneeling down in front of him. Itachi smiled, licking his lip and cleaned up the remainder of the seed.

"Nnn~ Its ok~ Just a surprise~" He said, looking to him as a bulge formed in his own pants. Zetsu smiled wide, his member already coming back to life and leaned in, kissing him happily and ripped off his pants, freeing his member. Itachi gasped, shivering lightly as his erection hit the cool air, looking up at Zetsu needingly. "Please~ I need it Zet~ Su~ Please~~" Itachi mewled out, bucking his hips up lightly.

Zetsu kissed him deeply and lifted his hips up, leaning in and licked lightly at his entrance. Itachi gasped and moaned, shivering heavilly from the feeling. The plant man chuckled and licked at his entrance more, making it slick and wet to the touch, then thrust his tongue, wiggling it around. The weasel squeeled and writhed under him, moaning out loudly as Zetsu stretched him and lubed him up with his tongue.

Zetsu licked at his velvety insides, leaning closer to him until his lips rested against his hole. The Uchiha shivered heavilly, feeling the muscle wiggle and thrust inside his body, his member weeping small beads of pre cum. The grass nin pulled out and licked his lips, leaning over Itachi and guided the head of his member to the tiny red hole.

Itachi stiffened as his lovers started to push in, squeezing his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he adjusted to the massive intrution, grunting in pain. Zetsu stopped after a few inches, watching him and gently rubbed his cheek. Itachi smiled up at them lovingly, finally adjusting and nodded, giving them the go ahead. They smiled at him and continued, burrying himself completly in him and stopped again to let him adjust again. The weasel moaned softly, adjusting to the last couple of inches and shifted lightly, wrapping his legs around their thin waist and nodded again to signal he was ready.

Zetsu nodded and gripped his hips lightly, starting to thrust into him. Itachi moaned loudly, arching his back as they rub against his prostate, moaning. They smirked and started picking up the pace, slamming into the small hole. The weasel moaned loudly, bucking into them as they thrusted deeper and deeper inside of him. The plant men started panting lightly, their balls splapping against their lover's ass. They grunted, watching as pre cum dribbled down Itachi's member, Su taking it in his hand and pumped him in time with their thrusts.

Itachi screamed, arching his back as pleasure coursed through his body. "AHH! Ahh! Yes! Z-Zet! Su! AH! I'm so close! Ah! Come on, yes! Yes!" The weasel gasped, feeling like lightning was shooting through his veins as he released. His toes curled as Zetsu growled and thrusted one last time into him, releasing his load.

"Ahhh~~~" Zetsu moaned out, pulling out of him with a 'pop' sound. Itachi moaned happily, laying back on their bed and starts to drift to sleep. The plant man chuckled, kissing his head and lay down next to him, pulling him close. "Sleep well Ita..." They yawned, kissing his head again.

Itachi smiled and pressed close to them. "Sleep well Zet, Su." He said, smiling. He wouldn't be cold the rest of the winter if this was Zetsu's way of warming him up.  
>=====================<p>

AU: I know I know, the ending sucked. But, I actually got some of my writing grove back! /w\


End file.
